Maybe a Lady, Maybe a Lady knight
by lady dove of the green eyes
Summary: It will! have a plot eventuallly. KD story has a bunch off our favorite characters. Jon has a very important task for Kel but it and her partner could present problems. (man that was a bad summmary.)


Maybe a Lady, maybe a lady knight  
prologue: Maybe a Kiss, Maybe several

I just wanted to tell you all before I start this something I've been forgetting to mention for ... a while. Tamora IS NOT lying when she says bodices hurt, she is not lying in the slightest.

* * *

Why was she wearing this wretched thing, it fit her perfect sure, but it felt WAY TO SMALL. It was a bright gold bodice with embroidered swirls of darker gold. She looked at it in the mirror. The person looking back wasn't the Kel she knew, but Keladry, Lady Keladry. This was someone she was getting used to. Kissing Dom seemed to make it more apparent who this lady she was getting to know was. Even if it wasn't, it was certainly fun. She giggled at her own foolishness. She looked once more at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a simple forest green dress and the previously described bodice. She had her hair slicked back in a ponytail andshe had curled it, so that the soft curls were brushing her neck. She had no real reason to be so dressed up just to go to dinner with her friends. _Dom, _he was the reason she was dressed up. They had decided to openly court last night. Before then it was stolen kisses mostly. She never thought he realized exactly what that smile did to her. She was twirling around in front of the mirror _like some dumb court lady _she thought to her self, but she couldn't help it. She was remebering the first time he'd kissed her. The whole afair was actually quite comical. 

She had been in her room, doing paperwork, when Dom came in. She hadn't even known his squad had come back from their last mission. He came right over to her, the oddest look in his beautiful, blue eyes. It had taken her a while to fully comprehend what he did. There were probaly several reasons for this, but the most apparent one was that, Dom, as soon as he had spotted her, strode across the room and held her in a tight embrace. This might have been shrugged off as friendly by some (some including Kel), had he not directly after grabing her, kissed her pationatly till both of them were sufficating from lack of oxygen. The real suprise for Dom, who had simply not been able to control himself at the sight of her, was when Kel had kissed him back with as much, if not more passion as he was kissing her. Dom actually felt a little out-done and kissed her harder. It was very frustrating when she again matched him. A sudden thought as to where she might of learned how to kiss like this sprang into his mind. At the thought of the red headed oaf, he pulled her closer pertectively, and kissed her with some much passion that Kel couldn't keep up. She found this very annoying. Here she was limp in his arms, with no prior knowledge of her crush being in love with her, and he wouldn't even let her out-do him. Dom broke off the kiss when he could no longer breath, He stood for a second panting,before leaving the room. Kel who was panting just as hard as Dom had been could not move from the spot she was standing in. It was a bit of a shock when Dom came back in kissed her swifly, then left.A sigh escaped her as she realized she was going to have to get used to Dom doing that. _My, I adjusted easly to the idea of kissing Dom on a regular bases._ Even as she tryed to feel some amount of shame anouther thought crossed her mind- _who wouldn't adjust easly to kissing Dom? This line of thinkings getting me n-o-w-h-e-r-e. _And with that she went back to her paperwork, after all it did have to get done.

* * *

She decided it was in her best intrest to stop day dreaming, and go to meet everyone. Resigned she left her room, to make her way to the stables.Once there she found someone had already saddled Peachblossem. "Who?..."

"A beautiful lady shouldn't have to saddle her own horse."

" You spoil me, Domitian"

He kissed her. "I know." He kissed her again and held it for as long as he could without turning blue.

" What the..." Neal stared open mouthed at the two sweethearts.

Dom sighed. "Meathead, start saddling your horse before we're late."

Neal gaped. "You to were kissing." He was pointing an accusitory finger at them. "You two were kissing."

"Yes Meathead. W-e, w-e-r-e, k-i-s-s-i-n-g"

Kel, who had not yet found the couradge to speak, stomped on Dom's foot.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"For being a pain."

"I can't belive you to were kissing."

"What Meathead, you need proof?"

"Yes proof would be nice."

Dom put his arms around Kel's waist and started kissing her again. Kel suprised, but happly so, moved her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Would you two stop doing that?"

Kel looked at him eyes slightly unfocused. "Doing what?" Dom chose this moment to kiss her cheek.

"THAT!" He said gesturing towards Kel and Dom who still had their arms around each other.

"Oh, well no. Neal, you see, I don't belive we'll stop."

"Why not?" Asked Neal only in more colorful language.

"It's fun."

"Dom, I told you to stop being a pain."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was being a pain."

"That scares me."

"BECAUSE IT'S FUN!"

"What's fun."

Kel smilied at her hero. "Hello Alanna we were just talking to Neal aboutmeand Dom."

"He didn't know?"

"Well we didn't 'offically' start courting till last night."

"Ohh."

"How did she know and I didn't?"

"Well Meathead, she walked in on me and Kel kissing."

"Well if Neal is finished gaping, and if you two are finished making him gap, perhaps we could be on our way."

* * *

Kel mounted peachblossem. "Alanna, what kind of a name is the Dancing Dove anyway?"

She smirked. "It is a lovely little inn asociated with my husband's former job and some of his less honorable aquantences."

Neal sniffed distainfully. "It's a place where _theives_ meet...and drink."

"Well, with _theives_ Nealen, they can be very much the same thing."

Dom grinned wickedly. "Raoul doesn't know about us."

"Oh, wonderful. Now I'm a tool to one-up your comander with. I feel so unloved."

"I could fix that." He kissed her again, in a fairly elegant manner considering they were on horse back.

"Your being a pain again."

"Don't suppose I could fix that."

"Don't suppose, but you could try."

"YOU TWO STOP IT!"

"Meathead, leave them alone."

"Now your calling me that to."

Dom who had finally stopped kissing Kel, snickered.

"Your being a pain again Dom."

"I can fix that."

"YOU TWO STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

Okay it's not very long but it was a big hunk of writing. If anyone is wondering why I'm updating so much all the sudden, it's because I'm finally off probation.


End file.
